Chapter 2: Shocking Suprise
'First Day of a New Year' The sky had turned from a twlight aura to a beautiful shining colorful sun as it rose from the west as bells were heard from Shion Academy signaling the beginning of a new day. As the light shimmired through the window's it shined right on Tommy's face as his alarm clock started ringing while he struggled to get up. After yawning and cracking most parts of his body he procceded to get into the bathroom and take a shower which he would normally do every day. After finishing his shower as well as brushing his teeth and putting on his school uniform he looked at himself in the mirror as he spiked his hair up and put his bandana around his forehead."Atleast they allowed this kind of stuff at this school." Tommy said as he went out the door. "Tommy, ready to go?" Egor came in saying as he was dressed in his Academy uniform as well. "Yeah... oh shoot i don't know what classes i...." He stopped as one of the bats came in with a scape of paper and dropped it on his head and disappeared. Tommy grabbed the paper and looked at his classes then found that he only had three but they were atleast two and a half hours long."Well looks like we got the same classes cept for Training." Egor said sighing. He sighed and grabbed his backpack then headed out the hall with Egor at his side, the two walked towards the cafeteria to get some breakfest. On their way there Tommy could tell that most of the students were whispering about him and Egor. They entered the double-doors as most of the students were more intrested in eating breakfest than talking about Tommy. They both grabbed a tray as Tommy was starting to get sick as he looked at some of the foods that they had there which didn't look really good to him. "What will you have?" The cafeteria lady said with the bats working in the kitchen cooking and preparing more food for people that would be coming in later on. "Some gulong." Egor licked his lips as she grabbed a plate and poured some black-looking sludge that made his mouth water as he put it on his tray. "And what about you human?" She asked. Tommy started shaking as he tried to think of some valid excuse to get out of having to eat any of the food that was being served. He took in one deep breath and decided to ask something he was sure he wasn't going to ask again,"Um pancakes??" He looked at her. She grabbed a plate as one of the bats came in carrying a pan of pancakes as the lady got some on a spatula and put some on the plate then handed it to Tommy. He gave her a confused look as he took it and went to the table that Egor was sitting on as he put his tray on the table then looked at the stack of pancakes."Okay this cannot be real.... Is there something wrong with these?" Tommy asked Egor. "Relax my good friend anything you want is made by this cafeteria, i swear there's nothing wrong with them." Egor smiled as he started eating his food. Tommy gave Egor an optimistic look but deep inside he was nervous, then he decided to give it a try as he cut the pancake in a small piece and closed his eyes then ate it. Suddenly he opened and smiled as he felt syrup go down his throat and looked at his piece then he realized the piece was dry as a desert. "Wow this is amazing!!" Tommy smiled as he continued eating and drinking the juice that tasted like apple juice."See? In this place anything you want to eat is made just for you.." Suddenly a hand pushed Egor's plate right onto his face. "Sorry.... but your face needed a make over." The guy said as he walked away with Tommy growling at him then got up and turned him around. "What the hell is your problem?!" He glared at the guy who was looking at him as if he was an empty piece of garbage. He then pushed Tommy down and glared at him face-to-face,"Lay off worthless meat-sake." He smirked as he then walked away but not before Tommy kicked the back of his knees causing him to buckle and fall face-first onto the ground. The two got up and were about to attack each other but were stopped by one of the passing teachers as she pushed the both of them to the ground. "Enough you two.... save your petty fight for later it's time for class." She walked away leaving the guy to do the same as Tommy got up and went to Egor who had finished cleaning off the food. "You okay man?" He asked as Egor wasn't mad but smiling. "Don't worry, come on we're gonna be late." Egor said as the two of them went out of the cafeteria and into the classroom halls. After a few minutes the two were sitting down in their classroom as everyone was talking while Egor was reading and Tommy was looking outside. The bell rang causing the students to shut up and sit down while the teacher who Tommy reconized as the one who stopped his and the other guy's fight. "Good morning class and welcome to Jakin History 101 my name is professor Liya Mureate and I will be teaching you the entire history of Jakin." She put her hair in a knot and put her glasses on. Tommy realized how beautiful the woman was but decided that he would focus on finding a girlfriend later on when he could learn what this power was inside him."Alright now to begin class all of you will be coming up to the front of the class and introduce who you are and what species your from." The class groaned as they were each called up one by one, while learning about each of his classmates he wondered if he would live for another year or so. "My name is Leina Govi and I am a energy being from Burlang." She said struting her stuff as all the boys looked at her excluding two. Then the boy who Tommy had the pleasure of meeting in the lunch room came up,"My name is Malla Griver and I am a Were-Wolf from Canius." He said as he glared right at Tommy. "My name is Egor Malkin and I am a plant person from Eon, it's a pleasure to meet you all." He said bowing with respect before returning to his seat. "Now last person is... Tommy." Liya as he slowly walked up to the front of the class with his body shaking from being scared and nervous. "I.... I'm.... Tommy and ...I'm a human from.... Atwater city." Tommy hid his face and waited for the response. "Looks like the mud-monkey has no more words!" Malla said as they all started laughing making Tommy almost want to cry and leave. Suddenly in an instant a whole bunch of chalk pieces flew at each student who was laughing as Lyia stood right next to Tommy with a disappointed look on her face."Now since all of you seem like wonderful experts, how do humans normally behave?" She asked. The students sat quietly as they were putting their heads down a bit. "Does anyone know how humans behave to one another?" It stood quiet as no one wanted to answer. "What you have here is something no one in all these realms has ever seen before, a real live human with a Jakin ability." She put her hand on Tommy's shoulder making him jump a bit."Now the Head-Master had made it very clear when this school was built.... No one shall ever discriminate another as long as this school stands UNDERSTOOD?!" She yelled causing all the students to flinch. "Good, now Tommy sit down and will begin class." She said smiling as Tommy hid his eyes and quickly made his way to his seat. As Liya started doing her lesson plan and writing down what she was saying for the students to write Tommy silent copied the words and didn't say another word. RRIIIINNNGGG As most of the students headed towards the door for nutrition, Liya looked and saw Tommy slowly packing his stuff and heading towards the door."Tommy, may i have a moment with you?" She said as he turned and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Yes Ms. Liya?" He asked. "Listen, i know things have been rough these past few days but I really want you to know that if you need anything I'll be here." She said smiling. Tommy nodded as he headed out to the cafeteria to get something to eat, on his way there most people were talking about him behind his back. Though he decided to ignore it as he managed to find an empty table and started eating. Suddenly as if expected Malla appeared right in front of him glaring down at him as Tommy ignored him and continued eating. "So human, what exactly makes you tick.... what does a filthy human know exactly that i don't?" He said tempting Tommy to hit him. Tommy ignored him as he continued eating while most of the students watched as Malla was starting to get irritated. He then grabbed Tommy's shirt and pulled him face-to-face,"So you think your so all mighty that you don't have the guts to look at me huh?!" Malla growled at him. Tommy looked at him shaking his head,"We have a saying on earth: If you don't got anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all." He told Malla which he replied by slamming Tommy onto the ground. "9:00, at the field you and me.." He growled as he left the cafeteria with Leina right behind him as well as their little rag-tag crew. Tommy got up and sighed as he started picking up the food that was thrown on the floor, suddenly one of the girls came near him and kneeled down. "Need help?" She asked. Tommy was suprised that someone would actually help someone like him, he sighed and nodded as the girl's friends left talking. After Nutrition was done, Tommy was standing along with other students right on a training field as they were all wearing loose clothing and sneakers. He looked around and saw that Malla and Leina were in his classroom to and that Egor was with another teacher in another training spot. "Good Morning Ladies!!" Suddenly a man appeared right in front of them with a sensei uniform on as he looked at his students."My name is Master Ugway and I am here to take all of you lazy good for nothing slobs and train you in the arts of Jakin!!" He yelled. "Now then in order for this training to begin each and everyone of you will be going to the nurse's office to donate some blood and then YOU WILL BE RUNNING THIS ENTIRE ACADEMY 5 Times!!" He said as they all stood at attention and marched to the nurse's office. Three Hours Later Tommy was lying down on the soft grass trying to ignore the severe pain in his legs as well as the one in his arm from the big amount of blood that was taken from him."Well seems like someone had a good exercise." Egor smiled as he sat down next to his friend. "Oh be quiet, you know that what i had to do was barley survivable for a human." Tommy groaned as Egor handed him a burger. "As an apology for not telling." Egor smiled. Tommy sighed and ate the burger then ate some candy that the nurse told him to have since he was drained of alot of blood. "It's hard to believe that this school was actually built before the turn of the century, it's really hard to believe it." He said as he looked at the school. "Trust me when i say that nothing here is better than what's out in the forest, there is actually the forbidden tomb of the 6 Legendary beings there and we'll be visiting it later on." Egor replied as he finished his lunch. Suddenly out of nowhere there was a sudden explosion coming from the science lab that was on top of the two boys as a flaming object flew out the window and landed on the grass. It stood up as a whole bunch of bats started spiting water on it and revealed to be a man with glasses and a labcoat on. "Oh boy not again.." The man said as he reached for one of the bats and put it on top of his head,"Attention students due to a... mysterious explosion class will be cancelled till tommorrow, Professor Twain has spoken." Suddenly the bats lifted him up and put him back through the window that he broke. "Well i see we meet our teacher today." Tommy said chuckilng as he got up,"Since there's no class for today I'm heading back to my dorm how bout you?" He asked. "Gotta go study." Egor said as he waved and ran away. After Tommy got back to his dorm and finished taking his shower in the Dorm bath, he was walking towards his room when he saw Leina coming towards him. She stopped and glared at Tommy while she was holding her towel as well as hand soap. "What do you want now?" He asked groaning while drying his head. "I don't get you, Malla has hurt your only friend and slammed you down twice on the ground yet you don't do anything, are you really a wuss?" She asked looking at him. Tommy shook his head as he walked passed her and went to his door but stopped a few feet from it,"Because for me, fighting with people over small stuff isn't worth anything." He said as he entered the room and closed the door. Leina wanted to yell but when she heard his words something sparked inside her as she wanted to hug Tommy and blushed while thinking it. Though she shook her head and realized that after everything that had happened it would be impossible for him to forgive her. She quickly got out of the boys dorm before anyone saw her though unknown to her Malla was in the shadows watching as he growled. Tommy was enjoying watching a T.V that they had installed in each room as he was surfing through the channels, suddenly a rock broke through his window and hit him on the head. He saw that there was a note on it and unwrapped it to read it. "Meet at the field now or I will hurt your friend." '' Tommy growled as he then rushed only wearing his sweats and muscle t-shirt as he ran all the way to the open field in the Training Area. There in the middle was Malla while he stood there eyes closed and waited patiently, then he opened his eyes when Tommy came right at him face-to-face. "So looks like you took the bait after all." Malla growled as he glared at Tommy. "I knew that he wasn't caught, i came here to talk." He said relaxing,"Why exactly do you hate me so much i mean sure I'm human but that can't be the only reason can't we work this out?" Tommy asked waiting to hear Malla's answer. Malla stood there for a bit pondering what Tommy had said in his mind, though after he did a quick flash appeared as Tommy was slashed across the chest with Malla's claws. "No because as far as I'm concered Humans are worthless and someone needs to teach you monkey's a lesson." Malla said as he striped his human skin off and showed his were-wolf form as he grabbed Tommy by the neck. Tommy struggled to break free and tried to get some air but it was hard with Malla's incredible strength as well as his thick arms. He looked into the eyes of Malla then suddenly Malla started gripping more and more as he then threw Tommy at a tree with such force that he bounced off and coughed up blood. In hidding Leina was gasping as she had never seen this side of Malla before and didn't know what to do. "Those pathetic eyes... All they see is a monster and they think that there higher than the monster well now I'm going to show everyone that I AM KING!!!!!!!!!!!!" Malla charged as he was about to kill Tommy when suddenly he was blocked by an energy being. "Out of my way Leina NOW!!!" Malla roared but was knocked out by Ms.Liya while Ugway and Twain held Malla down. "My my Malla, i had high hopes for you but now... I'm afraid you are finished." The Head-Master said as he opened a vortex and flung Malla inside it. Leina sighed happily as she went to Tommy who was knocked out and held him in her hands while healing his wounds at the same time. "Leina, take him to the nurse and make sure he's okay." Liya said as she nodded and did what she was told. That night Tommy slept peacefully in his bed with a tired Leina sleeping with him though this was without him knowing. She smiled as somehow she felt as though Tommy was a boy unlike all the others that she went out with, she fell asleep with her face on his chest. In the prison towers in the negitive zone, Malla was in chains while dangiling from a high tower. Suddenly 5 figures appeared right in front of him and smiled. "What do you want?" Malla said weakly as he looked up at them. '"To help you." 'One said as they released Malla and transported him somewhere else. ''Next Chapter: Chapter 3: Awakening of Jakin